Wątek forum:Dyskusja o My Little Pony/@comment-25764448-20150614143556/@comment-5499919-20150618003103
Odcinek przechodzi na miejsce mojego ulubionego. Dlaczego? Bo pokazuje tak wiele o postaciach 3 planu i podaje nowe materiały na fanfiki. Zaczyna się od tego, że Matylda uzupełnia ich nowy pamiętnik (uuu, czyli wracamy do pewnie dawno już zapomnianych Crankiego Do Do Osła i Matyldy? Fajnie, bo szczerze mówiąc postawiłam już na nich krzyżyk) i ooo co to? Nagle okazuje się, że k t o ś wydrukował nie tę datę na zaproszeniach i Matylda co robi? Oczysiście wpada w histerię, choć ciut jak dla mnie przesadzoną. Potem mamy scenkę z kim? Z zezowatą Derpy, tak to właśnie o n a zaproponowała Crankyemu zniżkę (prawdopodobnie ze względu na jego romantyczne poszukiwania Matyldy) i oczywiście to o n a potem skiepściła sprawę zatrudniając źrebie ze szkolnej gazetki do druku i to oczywiście o n a nie miała się jak wytłumaczyć, więc dała Crankiemu... MUFFINKI! Nie no poprostu rozwaliła mnie tymi muffinkami, ale musiałam się pozbierać do kupy by... móc się rozwalić jeszcze kilka razy xD. Potem Derpiol zwierza się ze wszystkiego Doktorkowi Hoovesowi (czyżby nowy shipp? tego nie wiadomo, ale kolejna rozwałka widzów się szykuje xD) w restauracji i chamski kelner z pogardą stwierdza, że przez nią nie dostał zaproszenia. No i zwierzając się porusza temat który pobudza doktorka - cofanie się w czasie. Wtedy udają się do niezwykłego laboratorium doktora (gdzie ono jest? może pod ziemią? no chyba nie przed ratuszem!), który wymyśla coś bardziej szalonego niż podróż w czasie, no bo czemu to k u c y k i miałyby się męczyć by wyjść na spotkanie czasu, skoro czas może przyjść do nich? (Przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałam). A w tym czasie Derpy nie słucha o rozwiązaniu swojego problemu tylko bawi się modelami. I super element o tym jak to wieki badań okazały się zmarnować, super, pękałam ze śmiechu. I fryzura Derp przy tej kuli! To też coś! "Nauka i Matematyka to prawdziwa magia" - jakbym słyszała naszą wychowawczynie xD I oczywiście Derpy znów nie słucha tylko ogląda kolorowe fajerwerki nie do odpalenia. No i to "Studiowałem naukę" Misteria zaczyna nawajać. Super, traumatyczne przeżycie, czekam na fanfiki w których fani będą wyjaśniać mi co stało się doktorkowi w dzieciństwie. No i oczywiście Derpy była bardziej świadoma i to doktorek zapomniał się poco przyszli do laboratorium i oczywiście gdy się dowiedział nie pomgógł Derpy tylko zwiał to krawca, choć i tak potem zgubił garniak.3:47 - co w ponyville robi krowa?! Teraz mamy Vinl, która nie dość, że jest niemową, to słucha muzy i doktor musi jej wszystko tłumaczyć w sposób który nie mam pojęcia jak załapała i chyba nie załapała bo zaprowadziła go.. na kręglarnie (pokazywał koło, więc pewnie skojażyła z kulą ;-;). Ale tam znajduje dziwnych gości w (według niego) modnych ciuchach. I oczywiście studiując naukę nie nauczył się rozumieć żartów "j-a" co za niefortunne imię xD Każdy by załapał, ale w tym momęcie rozwalono mnie po raz drugi, ale nie ostatni. I te "człowieniu", ale co to jest "człowieniu"?, nie wiadomo "człowieniu", ja jednak wolałabym dać na takie miejsce Lyrcię. Więc, jak zagra z nimi poprawią mu garniak, czyli mają czas po zawodach? To czemu ma z nimi grać?! Chyba tylko by widzów rozwalił swoim wykresem, który zrobił w pamięci i tym, że toczenie kuli prosto jest szalone. Teraz narada co do jakiegoś potwora, oczywiście jedyne czym Octavia się przejmuje to to, że nie da rady ćwiczyć przy potworze. I ten kucyk tła, fajnie, ale czemu była organizatorką zanim TWI zjawiła się w mieście? Co to zmienia? Chyba raczej zanim PINKIE! Teraz no cóż, Derpiol leci po kwiaty i te histeryczki od kwiatów padają na wieść o tym (ok to rozumiem), a potem patrzą do góry (czyżby na potwora? nie skądże!) i widzą.... ZŁAMANĄ GAŁĄZKĘ U CYNI!!! I oczywiście mdleją. "Więc nie dacie rady to zrobić?" Misteria nawala! Nadchodzą Bon Bon i Lyra! No i już wiemy, że to BFF. Oj i ten komentarz Lyry o znaniu się, odrazu zdradza, że mają jakieś sekrety. I oczywiście razem wyśmiewają się i mają dość Mane 6 (mi też już się one znudziły). O! Bon Bon to agentka! Super! Ale czemu Celcia wymagała wyparcia się?! I rozumiem, że Celcia zamiast nakazać złapać im miśka, uznała, że lepiej będzie to zatuszować?! Wtedy Lyrcia wkurza się, że ich przyjaźń jest fałszywa, ale ja wiedziałam, że Bon Bon, powie, że jest prawdziwa. Super, aby się wtopić w tłum, trzeba mieć stój agenta tak? xD I ten Cranky co chce pierścionek natychmiast bez względu na koszta, byle by to nie kosztowało czegoś extra xD znów mnie rozwaliło! 7-10 kręgli najgorsze?! To jakieś żarty! O nie! Derpiol zabiera fajerwerki! A i chyba stylowe ogiery okradły doktorka, bo nie odzyskał garniaka. Już sobie wyobrażam Aloe na ceremoni układającą pannie młodej włosy! No i wraca kolejna zapomniana postać, smok któremu Rarity, oddała ogon! Niestety zachował się chamsko i wprawił Matyldzię w jeszcze większą panikę, uważając, że nikogo nie obchodzi co jest po ślubie, tylko ślub. Tak na marginesie, skoro już dali tło, to mogli dodać w spa Verę. I teraz połowicznie pomalowany domek Vinly i Octavii! Octavia chce zagrać coś wyjątkowego i z Vynly układają coś, a potem What!? Chcą się nawzajem pozabijać instrumentami?!! Ale naszczęście powstrzymały się od tego bo bały się spóźnić na ślub (gdyby się zabiły, czy przyszłu by na czas?). Mówcie co chcecie, ale lubie je jako przyjaciółki, ale shipp'u nie lubię. I co, że mieszkają razem? Ja też bym chciała mieszkać z moją BFF. Przy automacie trzej niedoszli kandydaci na mężą Chierlie, brzydzę się gdy widę tego z galeretką na twarzy. No i przemyślenia gamiego (nie wiem czy ktoś zauważył berło twi i tą scenę, ale ja zauważyłam, widzę takie rzeczy). A teraz księżniczki, które się kłócą, choć mają fałszywe uśmieszki gdy inni przechodzą. Czyżby czóły się mniej ważne od Crankiego?! A ten Shining Armor rozwalił mnie po raz kolejny! Lyra! Ty umiesz siedzieć jak człowiek! Nie nawidzę tego wężą! Najpierw ryczał przez wąsa, a teraz oddaje go dobrowolnie Crankiemu, to piękne, ale nie naturalne! O Derpiol nie wpuszka Mane 6! I ten podmienieć! One nie muszą być złe! Mają uczucia! Może wam się wydawać, że oczerniam odcinek, ale nie ma co pisać o zaletach, bo... to 99,9% odcinka.